This May Take A While
by Harp Strumming Choirboy
Summary: You know what they say, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.


**Introductory authors note:** Hey there. So basically this is a collection of one-shots based around Supernatural. Most of them are Dean and Cas, but a bit of Sam and Gabriel will be mixed in too. Basically what I did was I took a sheet of notebook paper and wrote a bunch of random words on either side. My friend Laura counted them up and apparently they added up to 262 or so. There's gonna be a one-shot for every word.

**Rating:** Rating will vary, but it probably won't go over T.

**Spoilers:** Most of them will be AUs, but there will be the odd Time-travel AU thrown in there and those will have spoilers. How far the spoilers go up to will be posted at the beginning of each one-shot. There will probably be a lot of parallels between my AUs and the original story, though, so yeah.

**Warnings:** I'm still getting a hang of writing for Supernatural and I don't really have a good grasp on characterization anywhere, so give me a break, kay? ;)

**Beta:** _Laura / Laora; _SURPRISE! :D

. . .

**Title:** Eyes

**Type:** High School AU

**Summary:** You know what they say; if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

Dean Winchester has pretty much enjoyed screwing with everyone from the top of the food chain to the very bottom since his first day of High School. The moment Castiel Sera walked into his first period class on the first day of senior year, he knew he'd found his number one target for the year.

The problem was that this kid was too… Well, he wasn't stupid. Dean knew that well enough by looking over the kid's shoulder the day they got their first progress reports. In fact, the kid was making an A in every class he had. After a bit of puzzling over the correct wording in his mind, Dean came to the conclusion that the kid was too socially inept to realize that Dean was bullying him.

The kid's usual response was to furrow his eyebrows, looking at Dean like he was speaking another language. At least twice a week, Castiel would cock his head to the left and simply stare. Another time (though this only happened once) Cas just turned around and walked away from him.

He obviously knew what sarcasm was, but any time Dean made a comment about his trench-coat he would _thank_ him.

Dean realized a week in that really, by making fun of this kid, he was just frustrating himself.

So he ignored him.

It worked for two days. On the third there was a substitute in their third period class. Their real teacher left some book work, hardly expecting anyone to do it.

Cas gladly completed it before turning around.

The blue-eyed teenager was somewhat shocked to find that Dean was reading Castiel's favorite book.

The older teenager blinked at the other, leather-clad one before crossing his arms over the back of his chair, laying his head down and taking watch.

They sat there for twenty of their forty minutes before Dean yawned and looked up.

Only to find blue eyes staring back almost _affectionately_.

Dean blinked and almost forgot to drop his voice into an intimidating tone before he asked, "What are _you_ looking at?"

He got an immediate response, too, and a truthful one. "Your eyes."

Dean was shocked out of the tone he had schooled himself into. "What? Why?"

Cas leaned his head into the crook of his elbow further. "They're really pretty when you're not acting all threatening." He paused for a moment, giving Dean a chance to respond before realizing he was too shocked to. "They're so green," he lifted a hand to point, gesturing in a little rainbow-shaped arch, "but they have little flecks of gold and brown here and there…"

Dean remembered to blush, by this point sputtering for a moment before realizing he had nothing to say. He dropped his gaze back to his book but didn't read another word in the next twenty minutes because he _felt Castiel staring._

Dean gave a loud sigh to show how much he _really didn't_ want to sit next to Cas when he did, plopping down next to the older teenager at the empty table.

Castiel looked up, eyes wide with curiosity. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas," Dean replies, injecting as much annoyance as possible into his tone.

Cas overlooks this in favor of paying attention to the lovely sound of Dean saying his name. Or, rather, part of it. "_Cas?_"

Dean turns his head to fix his eyes on who he'd just decided would be his friend. "It's a nickname."

"Why?" Cas asks. His tone isn't accusing, just curious.

Dean shrugs. "Your name is so _formal_. It's weird calling you _Castiel~_." Dean adds a little flourish of fanciness to Cas' name, sweeping his arm in a gesture to support his tone. Dean drops back into his normal tone of voice. "So I'm just gonna call you 'Cas.'"

Cas blinks back, unphased. "Okay. I stole my brother's lunch today. He doesn't know yet. I think he's too busy with his friend Crowley to notice. Want the apple pie he packed?"

Dean grinned; Cas said the words 'apple pie,' and he was bought. Castiel Sera was officially his _favorite kid in the school_. "You're _awesome_, man!" The Winchester kid happily accepted the Tupperware box and fork handed to him, digging into the pie as he listened to his new friend. He was explaining that his brother Gabriel was a natural trickster; any food prepared by him would likely be booby-trapped. It was much safer to switch with him when it was his turn to prepare anything for his siblings.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
